The Keep:Online Lecture Hall
A place to study online via diverse universities world-wide. Numerous collected courses, lectures and classes await to be discovered! If you have a resource you would like added, or you see a mistake, you can either edit the page yourself or Habitica chat @PizzaMyHeart All Languages *Duolinguists of Habitica - You want to learn a language? Take a look at Rachel Anns great guild about Duolingo. You will find a lot of like-minded people! *w3schools - Free web development learning site. More then 100 Languages support. Arabic Here are the resources available in Arabic: *International Telematic University - If your goal is to earn a distance degree, the International Telematic University UniNetto is what you are looking for *Coursera *Edx Chinese Here are the resources available in Chinese *Coursera *Edx *Udacity - Udacity offers courses mostly in programming and tech-related skills, but also some more general courses. English Here are the resources available in English: Universities *International Telematic University- If your goal is to earn a distance degree, the International Telematic University UniNetto is what you are looking for *UoPeople - University of the People provides tuition free online education. They have an associate and bachelor degree in computer science, health science and business administration (+MBA) *MIT - MIT courses online touches different fields and is completely free. *Yale - Somewhat limited variety but still worth to check out! *Stanford *UCI MOOCs & Other Websites *Coursera *Edx *Saylor *Udemy ( mostly ) *Future Learn *AK-Lectures - Concepts in physics, biology and chemistry explained in short and easy-to-understand videos *Cybray - Free and open source cyber security learning *Udacity - Udacity offers courses mostly in programming and tech-related skills, but also some more general courses. *Khan Academy - Lots of subjects, maths, coding, chemistry, economy... *Free Code Camp - Learn Coding for free or with certificates. *OpenHPI - Educational internet platform of the German Hasso Plattner Institute (Potsdam). You can find some nice courses about computer science and IT system engineering here. *Class Central - Class Central is a giant curated catalog of MOOCS spread across different online course providers *Perimeter - Institute For Theoretical Physics - Tons of graduate level physics lectures *Open Classroom - Platform for code learning, tech knowledge, and digital culture. *Codecademy - Great source to learn coding! *Excelexposure - Excel training classes designed to help you learn more about the features and functionality of Microsoft Excel *TheGreatCoursesPlus (one month free, ) - Learn Everything, About Anything *TeamTreeHouse (7 day free trial, ) - Learn Web Design, Coding & Much More *TED - TED is a nonprofit devoted to spreading ideas, usually in the form of short, powerful talks (18 minutes or less). *Complexity Explorer - Complexity Explorer provides online courses and other educational materials related to complex systems science. *Iversity - Mostly free courses about various subjects. *Skillshare (30 days free, ) - Huge amount of very good video lectures. Some are not available for free. *Lynda (30 days free, ) - A great website for improving professional skills. *iBiology - Video seminars from the world’s top biologists *stepik - Stepik is an educational engine and platform, focused on STEM open lessons. Stepik allows for easy creation of interactive lessons with a variety of automated grading assignments. *MLC Japanese Language School - Meguro Language Centre offers materials to study Japanese specifically for writing the JLPT proficiency tests. *NPTEL - NPTEL is an online MOOC platform provided by the Government of India. There are a wide variety of courses available and all of them are undergraduate- postgraduate level. Almost all of them are related to engineering, but basic and language courses are also available. *ERASMUS Online Language Courses(restricted to students of the ERASMUS program) - Access to the language assessments and language courses is funded by the EU within the framework of the Erasmus+ program. *SCRUMstudy - SCRUMstudy is the global accreditation body for Scrum and Agile certification *Linkiedin-learning - Learn the most in-demand business, tech and creative skills from industry experts. *Serious Science - "Serious Science is an independent, non-profit, non-governmental project whose main mission is to spread knowledge and share the greatest advances in various realms of academia with our readers" *Brandon Sanderson Lectures *Free History Course - The U.S. Presidents — Politically Incorrect Edition. Get access to this 22-lesson course: 22 videos, 22 mp3 files for listening on the go, and a bibliography of reliable books on the presidents. Channels (e.g. Youtube) *3Blue1Brown - 3Blue1Brown is a channel about animating math. *PBS Space Time - Space Time explores the outer reaches of space, the craziness of astrophysics, the possibilities of sci-fi, and anything else you can think of beyond Planet Earth. *PBS infinite series - Mathematician Kelsey Houston-Edwards offers content for viewers that are eager to attain a greater understanding of the world around them *Harvard University - Youtube Channel of the Harvard University . *Crash Course - Tons of awesome courses with great content in a variety of subjects. *Kurzgesagt – In a Nutshell - This channel covers a great variety of topics with optimistic nihilism. *CPP - CPP provides webinars about MBTI personality types. *JordanPeterson - This channel presents video lectures by Dr. Jordan B Peterson (psychology department, University of Toronto). *Music Matters - "Music Matters provides a range of music learning resources, video lessons and music exam support materials. Whether you are studying music at school, college or university, learning an instrument or just interested in music generally, our aim is to help you learn." *School of Life - "The School of Life is a global organization dedicated to developing emotional intelligence, both through our YouTube channel and our real-life schools in 10 locations around the world." *Brightstorm - Brightstorm provides video lectures in high school subjects like Math, Science, English & Test Prep. *How to ADHD - Have ADHD? Know someone with ADHD? Want to learn more? You're in the right place! *Osmosis - Content is about health and medicine. Quite a large collection of videos. 'Standalone Lecture Collections' *Stanford Lecture collection – Human Behavioral Biology - Human Behavioral Biology by Stanford professor Robert Sapolsky *Lecture collection - Personality and its Transformations - Personality and its Transformations by Dr. Jordan B Peterson (psychology department, University of Toronto). *Camera Panda - Lectures of Brandon Sanderson - Online lectures for aspiring writers, held by the fantasy author Brandon Sanderson! *Geology Lectures by Prof. Nick Zentner (Central Washington University) Podcasts *Sawbones - "Dr. Sydnee McElroy and her husband Justin welcome you to Sawbones: A Marital Tour of Misguided Medicine. Every Friday, they dig through the annals of medical history to uncover all the odd, weird, wrong, dumb and just gross ways we've tried to fix people over the years. Educational? You bet! Fun? We hope!" *Philosophize This - "For anyone interested in an educational podcast about philosophy where you don’t need to be a graduate-level philosopher to understand it. In chronological order, the thinkers and ideas that forged the world we live in are broken down and explained." *Stuff You Should Know - A podcast about a lot of topics you should know of. ;) *History Unplugged - History Unplugged celebrates unsung heroes, mythbusts historical lies, and rediscovers the forgotten stories that changed our world. *Reply All - “Despite the name, ‘Reply All’ isn’t a podcast about technology — it’s a podcast that tells gorgeous, painfully human stories that happen to have bits of technology sprinkled in.” *Freakonomics - "Freakonomics Radio is an award-winning weekly podcast with 8 million downloads per month. Host Stephen J. Dubner has surprising conversations that explore the riddles of everyday life and the weird wrinkles of human nature — from cheating and crime to parenting and sports. Dubner talks with Nobel laureates and provocateurs, social scientists and entrepreneurs — and his Freakonomics co-author Steve Levitt. Freakonomics Radio is produced by Dubner Productions and WNYC Studios." *Radiolab - "Radiolab is a show about curiosity. Where sound illuminates ideas, and the boundaries blur between science, philosophy, and human experience." *History of the Crusades French Here are the resources available in French *International Telematic University - If your goal is to earn a distance degree, the International Telematic University UniNetto is what you are looking for. *Open Classroom - Platform for code learning, tech knowledge, and digital culture. *Coursera *Edx *France-ioi - Very good resource for learning coding! German Here are the resources available in German: *FAU - Friedrich-Alexander-University: Limited database with some hidden gems! *International Telematic University - If your goal is to earn a distance degree, the International Telematic University UniNetto is what you are looking for. *Universität Tübingen - Tübingen provides nearly a complete bachelor in physics, informatics and mathematics with great professors. Some other faculties also offer a lot of outstanding courses. *KIT - Great source for mechanical engineering and informatics! *Universität Frankfurt *Coursera *Edx *MooinOnCampus - Some MOOC content of FH Lübeck *OpenHPI - Educational internet platform of the German Hasso Plattner Institute (Potsdam). You can find some nice courses about computer science and IT system engineering here. *Iversity - Mostly free courses about various subjects. *stepik - Stepik is an educational engine and platform, focused on STEM open lessons. Stepik allows for easy creation of interactive lessons with a variety of automated grading assignments. * Studyflix - Studyflix provides various lectures in economics, math, natural sciences and IT. Indian/Hindi Here are the resources available in Indian/Hindi *Udacity - Udacity offers courses mostly in programming and tech-related skills, but also some more general courses. Italian Here are the resources available in Italian: *International Telematic University - If your goal is to earn a distance degree, the International Telematic University UniNetto is what you are looking for. *Coursera *Edx Portuguese Here are the resources available in Portuguese *Udacity - Udacity offers courses mostly in programming and tech-related skills, but also some more general courses. *Univesp - All the courses are made by professors from the 3 best universities in São Paulo state: USP, Unicamp and UNESP. Unicamp has recently won the title of "Best Latin American University" by Time Himes Education *Primecursos *SaberDireito - This channel is about Brazilian law and is mantained by the supreme court of Brazil. Russian Here are the resources available in Russian: Habitica Guild Онлайн образование - First a shout out to our Russian friends! Follow this link to find a great source of online courses in Russian! :) Websites *Coursera *Edx *stepik - Stepik is an educational engine and platform, focused on STEM open lessons. Stepik allows for easy creation of interactive lessons with a variety of automated grading assignments. Spanish Here are the resources available in Spanish: *International Telematic University - If your goal is to earn a distance degree, the International Telematic University UniNetto is what you are looking for. *unadmexico - Online Mexican college that also offers a couple of master degrees. *Coursera *Edx *Udacity - Udacity offers courses mostly in programming and tech-related skills, but also some more general courses. *stepik - Stepik is an educational engine and platform, focused on STEM open lessons. Stepik allows for easy creation of interactive lessons with a variety of automated grading assignments. Category:The Armory Category:Guilds